


you're the coffee that i need in the morning

by tarotaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at summary, M/M, coffee shop au kinda, honestly what is this, my first attempt at making fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotaeil/pseuds/tarotaeil
Summary: coffee cheers up a sad taeil.(it was actually the cute giant barista but taeil didn't want to admit that, yet.)





	you're the coffee that i need in the morning

Taeil walked back home with his shoulder heavy. Friday night was always been Taeil’s favorite day, simply because it means he gets to rest from all the stress-work from Monday to Friday and he could do whatever the fuck he wants without thinking about work.

His Friday night ritual consisted of eating Chinese take out that he always ordered from the little shop next to his apartment building while catching up the latest drama on the TV or Yuta dragging him to the nearest club to accompany him.

Taeil himself wasn’t fond of dancing, but he was certainly fond of watching Yuta getting pissed drunk and making a fool of himself in public.

 

_Definitely a great blackmail material._

 

Though on a good day, Taeil would join Yuta on the dance floor but it only happened once in a blue moon. Sometimes when Yuta wasn’t feeling like going out he joined Taeil in his apartment watching whatever drama is on.

It was still entertaining to Taeil, however, because Yuta is such a crybaby and the number of times Yuta cried on his apartment because a drama or a movie are limitless.

 

_Another great blackmail material._

 

Unfortunately, today was Taeil’s shitty day and he wasn’t feeling like doing any of those. He had been feeling weirdly on the edge of losing his shit and the stress of his work giving him is not helping either.

Yuta, too.

Taeil just wanted to go to his apartment and sleep right away. He wasn’t even feeling like eating his favorite Chinese takeout, and Mrs. Zhang makes the best Chinese food he has ever eaten in his entire life.

_That says a lot._

Taeil could sense that Yuta knew that Taeil wasn’t in the best mood today, considering of how strange Yuta acted the whole day. He didn’t bother Taeil at all. Hell, he barely speaks a word to him, which is so unlike him because he’s the noisiest person he’s ever known and just never shut the fuck up.

Taeil did notice Yuta’s face a few times, he seemed like he wanted to say something but chooses to not to. Taeil was grateful for that, though Yuta can be such a little shit sometimes, he knew when to leave Taeil alone to deal with his thoughts.

 

From: Mom

_Taeil-ah, when are you coming back home? I missed you so much my dear, please always take care of yourself, okay? I love you._

 

Taeil was hit with a sudden nostalgia when he was young and living in a small town with every day passed arguing with his little sister over silly things that now he thought about it.

How he always woke up with the smell of his mother’s delicious cooking, and every morning sitting in the dinner table eating while hearing his dad’s bad jokes that used to make him cringed so hard, but now he missed it terribly.

Sadly, he will never get another chance to hear his dad bad joke’s ever again, and eating with his family now won’t ever feel the same. He realized how living in a big town changed him and made him more distant with his family, and he missed them so much.

He missed his dad.

He missed home.

 

‘It must’ve been the stress’ Taeil thought as he wipes away his tears that he didn’t know fell on his cheeks. Taeil must admit, living alone is really hard.

He missed the warmth of his home, he missed going back home to be greeted by someone, to someone to ask how his day went, he missed not being alone.

 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a coffee shop that just opened recently to his right. He always wanted to visit it, but he just couldn’t find the time between all his demanding papers that must’ve been finished on the same day as he received it, piling up on his table.

He decided to enter the small shop, considering that he didn’t want to go home right away to be greeted with the silent and loneliness of his apartment, plus the coffee shop is giving a warm-looking vibe that just weirdly feels like, home.

 

The smell of strong espresso combined with a sugary smell of pastries hit his nostrils right away. The shop was not that crowded, Taeil figured since it’s a Friday night that most people would rather spend their night going to a party instead of drinking coffee.

He waited no longer than 2 minutes and was greeted by a giant-looking barista, with a messy long brown hair and an undeniably beautiful smile decorating his face. Taeil was intimidated by his height, but his smile alone is just so warm and Taeil may or may not be staring at him like a complete idiot for 10 solid seconds.

 

“What can I get you?” the barista asked in a welcoming voice.

“I’ll have green tea frappuccino, please” Taeil replied.  

“And your name is?”

“Taeil.”

 

The barista nodded and made his order right away, and Taeil waited next to the counter while fiddling with his fingers.

Taeil was stealing glances at the barista, and he must admit, he’s really cute. If only Taeil wasn’t socially awkward as hell, he would try to make a small talk and get to know him better.

His order didn’t take long, the barista was back to his sight while sliding the frappuccino to him, but strangely with a brown paper bag which Taeil guessed was filled with pastry?

 

“I didn’t order this?” Taeil said while sliding back the paper bag but the barista refused,

“You looked so sad so I figured you could use a cupcake? It’s in the house, don’t worry.” he ended his explanation with a smile and Taeil once again stared in awe.

 

Taeil could feel his cheeks getting warm, and he grabbed his order with trembling hands and said ‘Thank you’ with shaky voice then exited the store in a hurry.

He looked at his cup, and noticed a small note on the bottom of his coffee.

 

_You’re cute, make sure to come here a lot - Johnny_

 

Taeil’s heartbeat went faster, and he felt like he’s gonna combust any second now.

He could use a coffee-to-go before going to work with a cute smiling barista greeting him every morning. He might be living alone, still far from his family, but maybe he could stop feeling so alone starting from tomorrow. Johnny being the first thing he sees in the morning, the thoughts alone is making him blush.

He shook his head, ‘Get a grip, Taeil’ he thought and proceeded to walk back to his apartment. With his frown turned into a flustered smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (WHAT WAS THAT HONESTLY DJKWDJKWJD)
> 
> this is my first drabble ever, kudos and comments would be really appreciated! if there are any grammar mistakes please feel free to mention me so i can fix it~
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taeilnology)


End file.
